Bonds of Love
by Ally the Punky Leprechaun
Summary: Lyra and Will miss each other more than they could ever imangine, but what happens when a group of angels decide the two can be together. And the church is after Lyra. And the authority is regaining power. Read and find out. L/W


THE BONDS OF LOVE  
  
  
  
THE MEETING OF TWO  
  
  
  
A/N: I JUST FINISHED READING HIS DARK MATERIALS A FEW DAYS AGO, BUT WHEN I FINISHED IT I WASN'T TOO HAPPY WITH THE ENDING SO MY FIC TAKES PLACE A YEAR AFTER WILL AND LYRA'S LAST MEETING.  
  
DISCLAIMER: THE HIS DARK MATERIALS SERIES ALONG WITH ALL THE CHARACTERS IN IT ARE ALL PROPERTY OF PHILLIP PULLMAN.  
  
  
  
Lyra slipped out of the window of her dorm with Pan following. It had been a year since she had left Will, Mary, and even Jordan College. She now attended the boarding school that was recommended for her. Lyra absolutely hated it! She had no freedom and it was an all girls' school. After the first two weeks Lyra had decided that guys were much nicer people. At the school there were many different groups of popularity. Lyra knew Roger and Will never cared about how much money she had or if she was pretty or not. Of course to Will, Lyra was the most beautiful thing in the world. There was not a moment that went by in Lyra's life when she didn't think of Will.  
  
Lyra was heading back to the botanical gardens in Oxford. It would be at least a day's walk so she needed to leave in the middle of the night so she would not be noticeable. All the tips Will had given her on being invisible had really paid off. And of course she had no intention of returning to the school so it was even more important she wasn't noticed.  
  
"I miss Kirjava so much," said Pantalaimon as he stifled a cry.  
  
"I know. I miss Will just as much. We'll find a way to see them again. I promise."  
  
****************************  
  
(In Will's world)  
  
Will now lived with Mary. His mother had committed suicide when she heard about her husband's death and when the pain she felt had finally overtaken her. Or so that is what everyone thought. Will knew that is not why she had died. She had not committed suicide. There was something more, that no one knew, not even he knew, but he knew she would not kill herself.  
  
Will loved Mary almost as much as he loved his mother, but she was not the same. The kids at school offered friendship and sympathy, but he returned none of it. He didn't want them as friends, he wanted Lyra. Kirjava was always there for him and he loved her in return, but he knew she wanted to be with Pan as much as he wanted to be with Lyra. Life was not easy for Mary either. She struggled through different jobs just trying to earn a keep. Will even worked after school sometimes to earn a little cash.  
  
It was the day he would go to the Botanical Gardens and spend the hour there. Many times he considered not going, for it would be too much pain. But Kirjava would not let him give in to the pain. Mary offered to go with him, but Will didn't want her there at his only moment with Lyra. He headed down the sidewalk with Kirjava by his side. As they headed by a corner some boys that used to make fun of Will's mom came up to him. (Remember no one in Will and Mary's world can see their daemons)  
  
"Hey punk. Where you goin'?"  
  
"Nowhere interesting," said Will as he kept moving.  
  
"Are you ignoring me?" asked a very muscular guy.  
  
"Yes."  
  
The boy through a punch and hit Will right in the nose. Will immediately fell to the ground to protect himself. One of the other boys was faster and kicked Will in the stomach. Kirjava using her invisibility as and advantage hissed very loudly. The gang of boys freaked out by the mysterious noise and headed off in different directions.  
  
Kirjava inspected Will, "You must go to a hospital. You're bleeding and your nose could be broken."  
  
"I don't care! I promised Lyra!" He kept moving in the direction of the botanical gardens.  
  
******************************  
  
(Lyra's World again)  
  
Lyra ran through the woods with great speed. Pan was much quicker than her and had already gone quite far. They didn't care if people knew about them being able to move away from each other anymore. Back a few yards was a young man from the church. They had found out that she was still alive and decided she needed to be taught a lesson. It didn't help matters that the church thought she had killed Father Gomez.  
  
"Pan! Wait for me!"  
  
Pantalaimon slowed down a little so Lyra could catch up.  
  
"We must go to Jordan College and protect ourselves," instructed Pantalaimon.  
  
"No, we can't! I made a promise that day and I will not break it."  
  
"But that guy is going to find us sitting there."  
  
"I've got an idea. Hold on a second. Pan can you climb?"  
  
"Yeah, I can."  
  
"Then go climb that tree and when he gets close to me jump on him and bite that part of your neck that makes a person unconscious."  
  
"I hope this works."  
  
"It better."  
  
Pantalaimon climbed up the tree and hid with in the leaves. While Lyra lay down on the ground and closed her eyes.  
  
The man from the church walked up to her and looked at her face. This was definitely the girl he had been looking for. As he bent to pick her up Pan jumped on the back of his neck and bit quite hard. He didn't get the right spot, but the bite was so hard that the man fell unconscious anyways. Lyra felt a pain in heart from Pan touching someone else, but he was trying to save her life after all.  
  
"Good work Pan!"  
  
"Thank you. Thank you."  
  
"But don't let it go to your head. Is he still alive?"  
  
"Yes, see his daemon is still there."  
  
"Anyways let's get going."  
  
They ran to the botanical gardens as fast as they could. When they got there no one was in sight. Lyra sat on the little bench with Pantalaimon at her feet.  
  
****************  
  
(Will's world)  
  
And in Will's world Will and Kirjava were heading towards the small bench. Will sat down on it and Kirjava sat at his feet and spread her tail out as to touch Pan. Will put his hand down and pretended to be sitting there with Lyra and in the parallel world Lyra did the same.  
  
Marry struggled through work she had not yet finished in her flat. Her bird daemon by her side at all times.  
  
***********************  
  
(In the kingdom of heaven)  
  
A council of angels and one human sat together. Xaphania was at the head of the table and right next to her was Serafina Pekkala. And in the center of the table were three globe like objects. One showed Lyra, the next showed Will, and the last showed Mary.  
  
"The two children struggled through all there obstacles just to be together for that hour. And Ms. Mary Malone gave up her whole life just to take care of the boy. My friends these three people have the greatest need for this kind of magic," spoke Serafina. "Not to mention the church has found out about Lyra. They will search for ever until they get there revenge on her. Is she not allowed to have help from her truest friend and her lover?"  
  
Xaphania then stood, "My fellow angels the authority may have returned. The church wants its power back, if there is any better time to act tell me now."  
  
Not one angel spoke.  
  
"Then do all vote yes in the choice of whether to use our magic in letting Will Pary and Mary Malone live a regular length of time in Lyra's world. After all Lyra is our main defense against the authority and the church."  
  
"Yes!" the many angels shouted.  
  
"Then it shall be done."  
  
All the members of the council held hands, while Xaphania and Serafina Pekkala recited an incantation. Serafina sprinkled some powder on each globe and instantly Mary Malone stood next to Serafina.  
  
***************************  
  
(Lyra's World)  
  
Lyra sat on the bench and for a small second she felt like a part of her was blank, but the next second she felt fuller than ever. She opened her eyes and found that Will was sitting next to her. Lyra wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Oh Will! I've missed you so much."  
  
"And I've missed you."  
  
"How'd this happen?"  
  
"Who cares all that matters is we're together again."  
  
"I care. You'll die if you stay in my world."  
  
"No he won't," said Serafina as she flew down on her piece of cloud pine with Mary.  
  
"Serafina! Mary!" shouted Lyra.  
  
With hearing the good news Pantalaimon and Kirjava caressed each other in joy.  
  
"The angels have taken sympathy on you three and have decided to let you live in the same world with out dieing."  
  
"Lyra, you and I can live together for ever."  
  
"Well there is a little thing I didn't mention."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"The church and the authority are regaining power and the angels need all the help they can get."  
  
"But I do not have the subtle knife anymore."  
  
"It makes no matter. With all the knowledge you two have you're the best candidates."  
  
"Lyra, do you know what this means? We're going to get to fight together."  
  
As their daemon got closer Lyra spoke, "Will I love you with all my heart."  
  
"And I you."  
  
******************  
  
A/N HOPE YOU LIKED. I'LL BE AWAY FOR A WHILE SO IT MIGHT TAKE ME A LITTLE LONG ER TO UPDATE BUT I STILL WILL. PLEASE R/R  
  
ALLYSON 


End file.
